The present invention relates to electric resistance heating elements.
Electric heating elements utilizing helical wire heating coils are well known in the art. A helical wire heating coil is typically mounted on a support structure and strung between a number of ceramic insulating standoffs that provide direct support for the heating coil and isolate the heating coil from the supporting structure, which is generally some type of metal framework.
The present invention arose from initiatives to improve upon apparatus, arrangements and methods for supporting a helical wire coil heating element.
In one example, an apparatus for supporting a helical wire coil heating element is provided. The apparatus includes a generally circular support frame having an open center portion and a plurality of supporting arms extending radially inward into the open center portion. Insulating standoffs are supported on the supporting arms such that the standoffs extend into the open center portion of the frame. A helical wire coil heating element is attached to each end of the standoff.
In another example, an arrangement for supporting a helical wire coil heating element is provided that includes a substantially closed elongated tubular wrapper having an open interior. One or more generally circular support frames are arranged in the open interior of the wrapper and support insulating standoffs.
A method is also described for assembling an arrangement for supporting a helical wire coil heating element.